Conventionally, when concrete is to be poured, a form is first made to bound the concrete, and reinforcing bars (“rebar”) are positioned to be embedded within the concrete after it is poured. The positioning of the rebar typically requires that the rebar be elevated and that rebars that cross other rebars be secured together where they cross to form a lattice. Typically, rebar is elevated using plastic supports, and is secured to other rebar by being manually tied together with wire. While such use of plastic supports and wire is effective, it is also time-consuming, and often results in inconsistent quality.
Therefore, what is needed is an apparatus and method for preparing rebar for use in concrete in a manner that is time-efficient and results in consistent quality.